


My Weiss

by Himechan199914



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff at the beginning, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, then it went crossroads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himechan199914/pseuds/Himechan199914
Summary: Ruby comes home from her mission and Weiss waits in their home.Also posted in ff under the same title.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 14





	My Weiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story in Ao3, bear with me please?

*clink* *clank*

"Welcome Home you dolt! How's your mission?" Weiss asked lovingly as well as excitedly when she hugged her girlfriend just as Ruby closed the door behind her.

"It was great my snowflake, lots of grimm to kill but overall just the usual." While returning the hug, Ruby calmly replied to her excited girlfriend. Seeing her Weiss this excited from her return made all of her fatigue gone in a second. Actually, just the thought of her Weiss was enough but seeing is so much different from thinking.

*clink* *clank*

Weiss released the hug, took a small step back and tipped her toe to give Ruby a kiss full of love and hunger. She embraced her arms to the back of Ruby's neck to stabilize her position.

Ruby quickly responded to her Weiss' kiss with as equal amount of love and hunger, if not much more, as her girlfriend. She put her arms to the small of her Weiss' back and lifted her up to deepen the kiss. She bit her Weiss' lip lightly to ask for permission which her Weiss granted and opened her mouth for Ruby to explore. A permission granted that Ruby indulged as quickly as her semblance. A 'play of tag using tongues' has now started.

Weiss tried to keep up to this 'tongue-tag' but sooner or later, her submissive self lost and just let Ruby dominate her. She wrapped her legs to Ruby's waist to keep herself steady on Ruby's hold. A small gasp released when she felt Ruby's hand slid under her shirt and is slowly crawling in her back to reach the hook of her bra, leaving small tickles on her back.

*clink* *clank*

"R-Ruby stop." Her Weiss told Ruby just as she was about to unhook her bra. "Why? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?" Ruby said, leaving her Weiss in a barrage of questions. She felt her Weiss slowly releasing her hold on her waist and letting in down on the floor.

"It's just..." Weiss mumbled as she shyly looked away at Ruby's silver eyes and suddenly stared at the floor with keen interest.

"Just what my snowflake? Are you not in the mood?" Ruby asked worriedly. She grabbed her Weiss' chin and tilted it to look into her eyes.

*clink* *clank*

"No! I want to continue. I'm just worried that the cookies might get cold." Weiss spoke with flustered face. She went to the kitchen to collect the cookies left in the oven and placed it in their dining table. "I was anticipating your return so you could have a taste of it. I personally think it's better than before. Come sit here and have a taste." Weiss said proudly with a huff.

As much as she loved cookies, Ruby needs her Weiss here and now. Then again, she knows her Weiss' efforts on those cookies are more precious than her lust right now so she obeyed her Weiss for the meantime. Besides, it's been a while since she tasted her Weiss' cookies. "Ohhhh, cookies! Let's have a taste now!" Ruby said excitedly and sat at the chair. She grabbed a piece of her Weiss' baked cookies and ate it whole. "WOAH! The chocolate flavor just exploded in my mouth my Snowflake, it's so delicious!" Ruby said with much gusto as she was speaking while chewing which made her Weiss scrunch her face with mild disgust.

"You dolt. Would you please stop speaking while eating? At least finish your eating before you speak." Weiss scolded Ruby as she flicked Ruby's forehead.

"Ouchyyyy, that hurts my Snowflake..." Ruby rubbed her forehead with a pout on her face.

*clink* *clank*

"Oh please, like that really hurts. You can endure a tackle of a Boarbatusk and stand up like nothing happened and a small flick to your forehead you can't endure?" Weiss said as she sighs exasperated. She sat on the chair beside Ruby and looked at her. "So, from 1-10 with 10 being the highest, what's your grade?" Weiss asked with confidence but deep down is sort of nervous.

"A solid 20 my Snowflake, this is really good food. I can't believe that it's only been 6 months since you started to stay at home and to learn these things." Ruby said as she grabbed another piece of her Weiss' cookies.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Weiss replied as she stared at Ruby while eating the cookies that she baked.

Ruby noticed her Weiss kept staring at her, while it didn't bother her, she still asked. "What is it my Snowflake? Didn't you say before that 'it's quite rude to stare, you dolt'." Ruby air quoted the statement while showing her goofy smile to her Weiss.

*clink* *clank*

"I just want to say that I love you Ruby, I really do." Weiss said with a soft smile on her lips that only Ruby gets to see. She leaned to her side and gave Ruby a loving kiss on her cheek.

Ruby tilted her head to face her Weiss, cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips to full oblivion, tounge and saliva exchanging between them. They were making out as long as they can until the need for oxygen cannot be ignored anymore. "Wow my Snowflake, I just tasted the most delicious cookies ever and you're still much more delicious than that." Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"You know you don't need to flatter me at all since we're already a couple". Feeling a little itchy on her right ankle, she crouched down to lightly scratch it.

*clink* *clank*

Ruby, suddenly seeing her Weiss crouched down, asked her worriedly "What's wrong my Snowflake? Is it too tight? Since I'm already here, let's release that chain now so you can be more comfortable." Ruby unfastened her necklace, where the key is the pendant, and unlocked the chain that is connected to her Weiss' right ankle where the bruising marks can now be seen. "Is it better now?" Ruby asked her Weiss.

Still crouched down and still scratching her itchy ankle, she answered "A little, though I'm already used to wearing it that it now feels weird not to be chained. It only got itchy now because I moved a lot to prepare your cookies." She observed her right ankle, looking at the bruise marks in it.

"Well I'm glad that you're getting used to wearing the chains." Ruby said to her Weiss as she lifted her and carried her in a bridal style. "We should go to bed and continue our interrupted moment before you let me eat those delicious cookies."

"Yes we should, my dolt." Weiss happily said as she let herself be carried by Ruby.

As the door to the bedroom slowly closes, Ruby looked back at the abandoned chain that her Weiss wore the whole time she was in a mission.

When the door closed, she then looked at her Weiss, still in her arms and kissed her with all passion. Only one thought crosses her mind. 'My Weiss'

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, that clink clank sound is supposed to be the chains. Then again, I think I didn't execute it that well.


End file.
